Force (preview)
by ShadesAndDemons
Summary: We are the Triforce. We have been watching this land and its people for ages. We were watching men and women rise and fall. We were watching battles be won and lost. We were watching histories be written and erased. And we were watching the journey of one lost boy... (Rated T for... you'll see.)


_**Hi. Shades here. For those who already know me,**_** Fairy Tale**_** will soon continue, don't worry. In the meantime, while you're waiting, or if you are new to me, enjoy reading this preview of my next project, **_**Force._ Why? Because I felt like writing it. I would like to here what you think about this tiny sneak peak, so please drop a review or two while you're at it. (I'd also appreciate more reviews for _Fairy Tale_. Guys, tell me how I can improve my writing, please.)_**

**_Until next time, Shades out._**

* * *

><p><em>We are the Triforce. We have been watching this land and its people for ages. We were watching men and women rise and fall. We were watching battles be won and lost. We were watching histories be written and erased. And we were watching the journey of one lost boy…<em>

Δ  
>Δ Δ<p>

A cold wind blew through the mountains. The entire area was covered in snow and ice. In fact, the entire land was. There were hidden patches where the sun was just warm enough for robust grass to grow in the summer, deep valleys that were protected from the freezing gusts. The girl came from such a place.

Once the land had been green and gold under the blue sky, but no more, for the goddesses had sealed away a sacred treasure, save away from those filled greed and hatred. Now these were huddled together where the snow on the plains was just a thin layer, but the ground frozen nonetheless, having long given up praying for the warmth of the sun to melt their predicament away…

The girl and her people knew nothing of that predicament. They were content with their simple life, paying respect to their goddess of earth each day, hoping for their plates to be filled and their children to grow. They knew, one day soon, there would be better times…

However, there were places where the endless winter was particularly harsh, places where the snow lay higher than the sparse trees… A massive glacier winded itself down the mountains in the south, its crevasses deadly traps for anyone passing by… Just recently there had been an avalanche going down in the near surroundings, dragging along everything in its way, be it rock or plant, animal or human, only stopping when it hit the next mountain.

That was where the girl found the boy.

The girl had been on a hunting trip, gathering food for her people, quietly singing a small tune on her way down the valley. She wore snow shoes on her fur boots to move easier over the thick layer, a warm coat and gloves over her fingerless ones, as well as a woollen scarf and cap under her hood, to protect herself from the icy wind, her long, curly black hair tied up in a practical ponytail, bow and quiver hanging loosely over her shoulder. Also with her she had a sledge, pulled by a strong, four-horned rock goat, which carried her supplies, blankets, and a tent, just in case she did not make it home before the night.

She had just shot a wild mountain hare when she noticed her goat's alarm, as the mountainside began to tremble under the avalanche's rumbling. Judging from experience she knew at this point she would be safe, so she calmed her goat, and waited for the mountain's rage to subside.

When it was finally over she made her way down into the valley. It had not been a big avalanche, but maybe she could find a dead deer that had not been fast enough to escape the white death.

Instead, beneath a small pine tree, she spotted something else.

It was the boy, almost entirely covered with snow, his messed up dark blonde hair barely sticking out of the white mass.

And he was freezing to death.

He must have tried to save himself by holding onto the tree when the avalanche took him by surprise.

Digging him out revealed that he lacked proper clothing, his thin shirt, trousers and gloves hardly enough to keep him warm, his woollen cape torn. Only his tucked in leather boots could be of use still. Sharp rocks and slivers of ice had left deep scratches on his skin, weakening him further.

The girl also noticed his pointed ears; apparently the boy was from down in the plains. She wondered how a plain dweller would get lost this high up in the mountains.

She needed to get him out of the cold, it was a good thing she had blankets and the leather tent, in which she now wrapped him up. The pine supplied her with firewood, and she placed the boy by the flames as near as she could without the leather catching fire, once it was started.

But the boy would not wake.

The girl frowned. Hopefully the healers at her village could help him. She put out the fire, then she gently placed him on the sledge together with the spare wood, and tightened the ropes around him. Then she took the goats reigns and led it back up the mountain, towards the pass that served as the entrance to a small valley.

The hunting had to wait.

Δ  
>Δ Δ<p>

_We have been watching. We have been waiting. We will wait a little longer…_


End file.
